Cant hold us down
by ajqt freetowrite
Summary: Women are precious, so you treat them with respect and this is exactly what Bella, Rosalie and Alice live by. So when the Cullen boys show up in small town Forks, all high and mighty can the girls show them how to behave? (ratings might change) R&R PLEASE.


**thanks for the wait, guys ... hope you like the first insalment of Camt hold us down.**

**-AJQT **

We were in Forks. What the hell is in Forks. Well their must be something, because Mum + Dad were pretty happy to move here. My Dad , Carlise is the chief of the hospital in Chicago, and my mum Esme is an interior designer , but mum wanted to move to a little town, so here we are. So it was just a plus that Dad got offered Chief Of the hospital in Forks too. Emmett my older brother by a few minutes, was sitting next to me drumming his hands on the dashboard, mimicking the songs beat that was playing on his CD. Jasper, my cousin was sitting in the back-seat most probably texting his latest game play Maria. Jasper moved in with us , when his mum and dad died in a car accident , it was only natural to adopt him into the family. Emmett was still annoyed from not being able to bring his huge Jeep on the first day, so he was promised shotgun. And Me Edward Anthony Cullen the charmer, and personally the best looking one. It was our first day at Forks High , and I was pretty sure that this school had less than 700 pupils. I couldn't believe it when mum + dad told us we were moving it was annoying, I loved chicago, it was great we all grew up their, but I guess I would like new 'meat'.

i parked my pride and joy my baby Volvo, into a parking space and got out. Everyone was watching us with curious eyes,girls were already gathering in groups to talk about us.i didnt mind , it was fun.

we went into the office and even the women in there was staring at us. Emmett had spanish with me first and the rest of my lessons were alone, i only had Emmett and Jasper in Gym at the end of the day. It was lunch now and i was glad to start eating, i quickly found Emmett and Jasper sitting at a table with 3 trays. I was glad , i didnt have to line up, as soon as i sat down i heard a voice.

'what are you doing?' we all turned our head to the side and saw 3 very looking pissed off girls. one with long blond hair , one with brown , and the other with short black spiky hair all with their hands on their hips.

'um excuse me?' i asked

'well your sitting in our seats?' the Blond replied snarkly.

'well we didnt know the seats had your names on it' Emmett said this time

' oh you didnt maybe you should check agian ' the spiky black haired girl said.

and sure enough when we looked, the names Rosalie, Bella and Alice were carved into the chairs.

Jasper and his southern twang spoke ' well our apoliges ladies, we didnt see, maybe you could let us off this time?'

the blond spoke again ' i dont think so' her arms crossing her chest

'well were not moving' i said

'then your obviously mistaken if you think we are either, it was now the brown haired girl with the chocolate eyes said.

Emmett stood and so did Jasper and me .' Whats your problem?'

the blond replied again, she didnt seem to want to stop' our problem is that your disturbing our PEACE , and wating our time.

i spoke ' come on Guys, its not worth it , lets just go check out the football field'

we got up and started moving and then something triggered out a bomb in the 3 girls that made them explode. We touched their asses. It was a mistake. But i cant deny that the brown haired ones was mighty fine.

she quickly snapped her head towards me 'OH GOD! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM ? YOUR GONNA TOUCH MY ASS NOW '

something in me triggered me to come back with a good answer' yeah , i guess i am , and it was a perfect handful'

she was nearly purple so was her friends, then they did something wierd.

They stepped onto the table the blond to the right ,the brown haired one in the middle and the spiky one off to the left.

**So, what am I not supposed to have an opinionShould I keep quiet just because I'm a womanCall me a bitch 'cause I speak what's on my mindGuess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled -  
the blond sung**

**When a female fires backSuddenly big talker don't know how to actSo he does what any little boy would doMaking up a few false rumors or two -  
**

**That for sure is not a man to meSlandering names for popularityIt's sad you only get your fame through controversy, so sad  
the brown sung man she could sing.**

**This is for my girls all around the worldWho have come across a man that don't respect your worthThinking all women should be seen not heardSo what do we do, girls, shout louder **

**Everyone around us all started to clap to the beat and some of the girls even stood up on their own tables **

**lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our groundLift your hands higher and wave 'em proudTake a deep breath and say it loudNever can, never will, can't hold us down  
Nobody can hold us down(Hold us down)Nobody can hold us down(Hold us down)Nobody can hold us down(Hold us down)Never can, never will  
they sang together**

**So, what am I not supposed to say, what I'm sayingAre you offended with the message I'm bringingCall me whatever 'cause your words don't mean a thing'Cause you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing  
Brown sang again**

**If you look back in historyIt's a common double standard of societyThe guy gets all the glory, the more he can scoreWhile the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore  
blond**

**I don't understand why it's okayThe guy can get away with it, the girl gets named All my ladies come together and make a changeAnd start a new beginning for us, everybody sing**

**This is for my girls all around the world(Round the world)Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth(Respect your worth)Thinking all women should be seen not heard**

**_Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our groundSo lift your hands higher and wave 'em proudTake a deep breath and say it loudNever can, never will, can't hold us down  
_**

**_Check itHere's something I just can't understandIf a guy have three girls then he's the manHe can even give us some head and sex her rawIf the girl do the same, then she's a whore  
spiky_**

**_But the table's about to turnI'll bet my fame on itCats take my ideas and put they name on itIt's aight though, you can't hold me down_**

**_I got to keep on moving  
bond_**

**_To all my girls with a man who be trying to mack_**

**_Do it right back to him and let that be thatYou need to let him know that his game is whackAnd we got your back  
brown  
_**

**_Said you're just a little boyAll you do is annoy_**

**_You must talk so bigTo make up for smaller things  
they did the sign for jerking off as an offence for having tiny dicks. i do not have a tiny dick. _**

**_This is for my girlsThis is for my girls all around the worldWho have come across a man that don't respect your worth(Respect your worth)Thinking all women should be seen not heardSo what do we do, girls, shout louder(Shout louder)  
Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground(Stand our ground)So lift your hands higher and wave 'em proudTake a deep breath and say it loudNever can, never will, can't hold us down  
All together_**

**_Spread the word_**

**_Can't hold us downYeah, we here, we back again_**

**_ yeah Can't hold us down _**

they stomped on the table for the last word, and without saying anything else they walked off, as the bell rang.

I think we have competition.

* * *

Thanks for everyone reading , and no this is not a musical story i just wanted to do something big for the first chapter

hope i didnt dissapoint.


End file.
